Not So Useless
by Mannequin Republic
Summary: During X3. Xavier is still alive and Jean is actually dead! Rogue hates it at the X-Mansion, everyone misunderstands her and she hates everyone. What happens when Rogue catches up with a former team member and actually gains a backbone? RYRO! AU, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey! This is my first try of writing a X-Men Movie fic although I really love fanfictions about it! I also love RYRO! This is a Rogue/Pyro fanfic by the way. Also, I just like to point out. In my story, the Professor is still alive but Jean isn't. She is really dead and Scott is still alive mourning over her.

She just left. It was as simple as that. The others thought she was getting the 'cure' and only one out of the many friends knew how much she hated that horrid little thing. She hated it more than anyone! More than the professor, Logan, Bobby and even Storm she hated it more than them. When she saw it on the news the other day and when everyone saw her reaction, going straight up to the professor and asked 'Is it true?' They immediately got the impression that lil Roguey would want to try a sample. Although, lil Roguey despised it, nearly as much as Magneto! How could those stupid homosapiens think that they could just return us back into useless humans? God, she had too much of Erik in her brain she was even starting to think like him. Although… he did have a good point, Rogue had to admit, she did hate that the humans did that. Rogue wondered about what she was going to do with her life. Should she help the X-Men with the battle against the brotherhood? Or should she just leave 'em? She then headed to the cure facility. Rogue was definitely shocked. She didn't expect so many people wanting to get the cure! She scowled at the line; her hostility evident.

"Oh, look whose here, never expected Miss Rogue to be here to get the cure," She heard a voice dripping with sarcasm. She answered without even looking towards the voice.

"Oh, look whose here, Ah actually DID expect St. John to be here and burn down this place," Rogue said as she turned around and looked at Pyro with hatred. John scowled at her. His blackish-brown hair was gone; it was now a yellowy-reddish colour that matched flames. Rogue would never admit it but John actually looked pretty hot.

"Never call me St. John, NEVER!" John yelled at her. She looked unfazed at his outburst and continued to glare at him.

"So, Johnny-boy. What are yah doing 'ere? Are yah really gonna burn down this place?" Rogue asked raising her eyebrow.

"Why should I tell you?" John asked, glaring back at her.

"Cos, Ah bet Ah'm 'ere for the sahme reason," Rogue said, her accent more prominent because she was getting angry.

"And what reason would that be?" John asked crossing his arms in front of her. She smirked.

"To exterminate the cure," she said. John looked bewildered.

"What?" He said shocked.

"You're like the others. You think that Ah'd automatically go straight up for the cure. You're wrong John, Ah need to show you something," Rogue said pulling his arm and bringing him into the woods. John stumbled a bit,

"What the hell are you doing?! Where are you taking me and never call me John! The name's Pyro," 'Pyro' said. Rogue snorted a bit. John glared at her.

"Look," she said as she took of her gloves and pressed her arm against his bare skin. Pyro looked shocked.

"You fucking bitch! You took the damn cure already and turned into this fucking homosapien! Damn it! Why the hell did you bring me out into these damn woods?!" John yelled at her. Rogue still remained calm.

"Ya idiot! Ah never took the cure, Ah just got in control of my powers!" Rogue said.

"Really?" John asked bewildered.

"Yah and besides, that wasn't what Ah wanted to show you," Rogue said, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her one and only Zippo.

"What?! Why do you have a Zippo?" John asked. Rogue didn't answer, she opened it and then she started to control the fire. She made it into a little dog and dropped the Zippo and made the flame bigger. She then changed the dog into a hawk and started to make it fly, gliding it all around them. John looked gob smacked. "H-how?" He asked. Rogue smirked. She then changed the flames into writing. _'When I absorbed you, I got to keep the powers forever!' _The words said. "How?" John said again. Rogue put her hands into a tight fist and the fire disappeared.

"Well… about 3 or 4 months ago, Ah was going to Mississippi and Ah was on a train. Ah sat next to a person named Carol. Carol Danvers. We talked a lot and then after a sentence, she accidently blew it. She told me she got shot by a bullet a couple of times and it just bounced off of her, that's how she blew it by telling me her powers. Ah then told her mine and she agreed that mine was the crappiest power ever. She then said that she could help and before Ah could do anything, she grabbed my arm and made me absorb her fully. Ah kept absorbing her till she was dead. She then helped me with my powers so Ah could get in control of them. She then taught me how to use other powers – like yours – and that's how Ah became strong. Well I think Ah'm strong anyway," Rogue said. John just stared at her. He then broke the silence.

"Which people do you have?" He asked.

"Ah have yours, Carol, Bobby," Rogue didn't notice John's scowl when she said Bobby's name, "Erik, Logan, Jean **(AN: Pretend she has Jean)** and Cody," she smiled when she said Cody's name. The smile didn't go unnoticed. John's eyes narrowed.

"Who's Cody?" He asked. Rogue's smiled disappeared and she looked down. John saw tears drip down her face.

"Mah first boyfriend. We were in love and we kissed, many, many times until one day when we kissed, Ah put him into a coma and he never resurfaced, to what Ah know," Rogue wiped away the tears. John's face held sympathy and as soon as the sympathy came, it disappeared.

"So… how's your boyfriend; fuckin' him yet? Glad you can actually touch?" John asked; the bitterness evident. Rogue started to get angry.

"Ah'm not fucking anyone! Bobby is just a useless man whore! Ya think he would care at least a little shit about me… well he doesn't! Damn him and Kitty; damn them all ta hell!" Rogue growled. John looked taken back.

"Wait… what?" John asked.

"No-one in the mansion – besides Jubes – knows that Ah have more than my own power let alone that Ah can actually touch people. Ah only told Jubilee because Ah knew that Ah can trust her and because she is my best friend. Ah don't even think the professor knows, Ah also only told Jubes is because her and Ah are one of the few, the Prof can't read properly. Ah didn't tell anyone because Ah didn't want attention. Ah was about to," Rogue's voice suddenly became bitter, "but Ah caught _Bobby _and _Kitty_ sucking each other's faces till their hearts content. Immediately, Ah didn't trust anyone – 'sides Jubes – and Ah actually don't even have any idea why Ah'm here. Ah broke up with Bobby a few months ago and today Ah just decided to tell the people who were going to get their power's cured to not to but Ah met you instead," Rogue said. John started to laugh.

"Katherine Pryde? You mean ghost girl? Bobby's with that freaky ghost girl who is really skinny and short and has funny hair?" John laughed harder. Rogue smiled a little.

"Yeah," Rogue replied lamely.

"That is so sad. Seriously, why would he choose her over you!?" John exclaimed, "she's like a stick compared to you. You're hot and all curvy and seriously tho–" John was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips moving against his. He realized it was Rogue and started to respond. Rogue made this kiss short and sweet; a simple peck.

"Thank you," Rogue said as she laid her forehead against his hot – in temperature – one. "You're so different to Bobby. Bobby is just an ice-dick who doesn't know anything about his powers! He doesn't even know how to ice glide or ice shoot and Ah do! Ah haven't even had his powers for long and Ah even know how to ice-glide," Rogue exclaimed. John raised his eyebrows.

"Ice glide and ice shoot?" He asked.

"Ice gliding is sort of like flying, wait, y'know how ta fly, right? Like, fire flying?" Rogue asked John.

"Fire flying, uh… no." John said.

'Oh, well fire flying took me ages to actually learn how to do it properly. When Ah first did it, Ah burnt my clothes leaving me naked. Luckily no one was in my room at the time. The second time I did it, Ah ended up naked again. But finally, on the third try, Ah managed to do it, y'know how?" Rogue asked. John shook his head; no. "Ah was really angry at that moment that Ah was so hot Ah turned blue. Ah mean, the fire turned blue. It was so hot that it didn't burn my clothes. **(AN: Sorry if that is a stupid reason. I couldn't get anything else on my mind) **AhI've learnt how to control it, you're better than me at manipulating it because you're the real fire owner so Ah think you should be able to do it on your first try. Just think angry. You'll turn blue soon enough," Rogue said. John nodded.

John started to think of the ice-prick who left Rogue. That one simple thing just made John want to shred him to bits. He then turned on his wrist igniter and let the flames engulf him. He thought of that one little thought once more and then DAMN! He turned blue. He was amazed and Rogue looked amazed as well. _'God, doesn't she look so hot like that? ' _He thought to himself.

"Ah knew you could do it. Now you just need to learn how to fly. After this first go, you can actually go without having to think of something bad. Ah'll show you how to fly using my normal flying," Rogue said. John's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're normal flying? Y'mean you have more than one?" John asked.

"Yeah, when I absorbed Carol. She had the powers, super strength, invulnerability and flight. Ah absorbed Carol till death so Ah have all of her powers. Ah mean, it was like if her mutation was my real mutation. Normally when Ah absorb people, it's just like fragments of a real person. Like in Harry Potter **(AN: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR HARRY POTTER 6 & 7!! WATCH OUT!!) **how Harry was a horcrux and the soul of Voldermort inside him was begging to come out. But… the soul of you and the other people actually like it in my mind, so they aren't begging to come out," Rogue said. John nodded. Rogue then started to concentrate, suddenly, she started to fly. John's blue mouth dropped.

"Whoa," John said. Rogue grinned.

"Okay! First, jump into the air and when you are about to come down, lift your shoulders up and pretend that you are trying to lift yourself up," John did exactly that and y'know what? He started levitating.

"Oh my freaking god. Look at me-ungh," John said and as accidently fell.

"See… you need more practise than that. Anyway, after you start to hover, just move your shoulders like you were doing before into where you want to go. See… Ah'm moving my shoulders left so Ah'm going left. Now Ah'm moving them right so Ah'm going right. It's pretty easy. After you perfect it, you can fly without having to move your shoulders," Rogue said when John started to fly. He did it perfectly, going in loops around the place.

"Wow! This is easy!" John said as he flew around. Rogue then turned blue and started to fly with John. They flew around for awhile until they stopped and landed back down.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna tell you about Bobby and how he can't ice shoot or ice glide. Anyway, ice gliding is just like fly but with ice. Watch this," Suddenly, ice flew out of Rogue's hands and went to the grass. Rogue stood on it and motioned to John to come on, "hold my waist," John then smirked and took the opportunity to hug Rogue from behind. John has always liked Rogue and this was opportunity to really show it.

Rogue then started to put more ice on the ground gradually becoming faster until it was like they were ice flying. John immediately understood why this was called ice gliding. Rogue then set them back on the ground. John smirked whilst he didn't let go of her waist.

"Jo-ohn," Rogue whined, "let go of meh!" She said as she struggled against him. John smirked again.

"Nope," John said as he popped the 'p'.

"John!" Rogue whined again.

"There's nothing you can do to let me let go of you," John said suddenly Rogue smirked.

"Realleh?" She said. John nodded, "well, then how about this," and then Rogue started to kiss him. John was shocked by this and he started to back, his strong grip becoming looser. Rogue then stopped kissing him and stepped out of his grip. She smirked, "oh sugah! Ya forgot Ah got super strength," she winked. John sighed in annoyance.

"Damn! I knew you weren't doing your best," John said.

"Oh yeah, Ah was gonna show you ice shooting, right?" Rogue said. John nodded, "Look," Rogue said as she took an ice-cone out of her hand. It was made out of ice and it looked like a cone. She then dropped in on the ground. After she dropped the cone on the ground she put her hand in a gun position, pointed her hand at a tree and many other cones started to pop out and hit the tree, the sharp pointy bit getting stuck in the tree. Pyro watched amazed. Rogue definitely outsmarted 'ol Ice-Dick by far. Rogue then took her finger up to her lips and blew a fast shot of air and some of it froze.

"Wh-how?" John asked. Rogue smirked.

"The water- no spit molecules froze… the air didn't freeze, it was mah spit," Rogue explained. John nodded. John then smirked.

"So… when you're mad at someone you have your own gun you can use," John lifted his eyebrows. Rogue shrugged.

"Ah guess. Ah'm not that violent, y'know. Ah hate it how the humans have to pretend that they are the superior one though," Rogue said.

"So… who do you go for then? Xavier of Mags?" Pyro asked. He seemed interested in this conversation.

"Ah dunno. Ah like Xavier's idea of peace between humans and mutants but first of all… we need peace between the mutants. Y'can't just have peace between humans and mutants till you have full peace between just the mutants themselves. Like, this whole fiasco of the Prof and Maggsie, they are as close as lovers – maybe even closer – but they disagree on a whole lot of things. So Ah guess Ah agree with them both," Rogue said. John thought about what she said and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," John said thinking hard. Rogue then noticed the time.

"Oh Shiatsu! Ah gotta go!" Rogue said, "What about we meet around the same time tahmorrow? At the cure facility." John nodded.

"Okay, that's great," John said feeling excited as he would get to spend time with her tomorrow.

"Perfect," Rogue said. She then bit her lip debating whether or not she should kiss him before she left. Her decision was made up for her. John started to kiss her, slowly but passionately. But not after long, they both had to breathe. For Rogue, she had never kissed anyone like that. Sure, they might've made out or kissed for awhile but the kiss that John and herself just had topped the lot. His lips were hot yet smooth and were filled with expertise. Rogue then opened her eyes and stared into the aquamarine eyes that were in front of her. She then smiled; a genuine smile, not like those smirks she used all through today. A smiled that was filled with love. "Tomorrow," she whispered before she flew away.

**AN:** Hope you like it! Now if you could only do one small thing… REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own X-Men… or Marvel.

Rogue flew back home with a smile on her face. She'd always had always had a little crush on Pyro, even when she was with Bobby. He was the cheeky, bad ass guy that always had comebacks to everything. She once heard Jean say, _"Flirt with the bad guy but marry the good guy,"_ Rogue had never thought about it but; she did flirt often with John. But the only thing wrong with Jean's statement was… she was over Bobby. Over Bobby like how she's over yesterday's meatloaf. Rogue landed around 100m away from the mansion and walked to the door. Since no one knew she could fly… she shouldn't land right outside the door where people could be looking. She quickly walked in and sighed. This place wasn't for her. She just didn't belong here. No one knew anything about her. All they knew was that she could kill people with just one touch.

"Ayye Chica! You're home!" Rogue heard Jubilee say. She smiled; Jubilee was the only one who knew anything.

"Yeah, Ah'm home… Ah guess," Rogue said whilst contemplating whether this is home or not.

"So… did you bully those people at the cure centre or not?" Jubilee said.

"Shh!" Rogue said whilst she put her finger against her mouth in a way which said, 'Shut up!' Jubilee just rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so self conscious, girl! There aren't any evil spy cameras anywhere 'round here," Jubilee said as she pulled Rogue into Rogue's room, "You meet any cute guys?" Jubilee asked. Rogue rolled her eyes. Of course Jubilee would want to talk about that. Either that or clothes.

"Ah did kiss one," Rogue accidently slipped. She then covered her mouth with her hands, "oops," she said just before Jubilee's eyes widened till they looked like saucers.

"OH MY GOD! WHO?!" Jubilee squealed. Rogue had to cover her ears because she was so loud. Rogue then sighed how did she become friends with this maniac, "Oops sorry. I shouldn't have barged you with that question. You're my friend and friends tell each other stuff when they want to," Oh… so that's how she became friends with this maniac. Jubilee listens and cares.

"Nah… it's okay. Ya know him. He use to go here but then he left. Remember Johnny?" I said. If it was even possible, Jubilee's eyes went even wider but her voice remained calm.

"You kissed him?" Jubilee asked. I nodded, "Damn girl! Why do you always get the hot ones? Although, Bobby isn't hot. He's cold and old but John is hot no pun intended," Jubilee said smiling.

"Ah know. And today he was all civil and everything. It was like when Ah saw him everything changed and we were all nice to each other," I said.

"So… what else happened besides the kissing parts?" Jubes asked.

"Ah taught him how ta firefly. He was really good at it. Like it took me ages to master fire flying 'cause it always burnt ma clothes but it only took him one go. One go till he turned blue. He must've thought some really angry things at that moment," Rogue said.

"Maybe he thought really nice… _heated _things at the moment. Turning blue might be the cause of many different emotions, like lusty, sad, really happy or like you said, angry," Jubilee said, then she smirked, "was he looking at you. Like checking you out?" Rogue blushed.

"Ah dunno," Rogue said whilst looking down. Jubilee laughed.

"I'm just playing with you girl!" Jubilee laughed Rogue smiled and pushed her.

"Ah'm gonna get a drink, catch ya later," Rogue said as she went out of her bedroom. Rogue then smiled. Was John checking her out like Jubilee said? Did she want John checking her out? Hell yes. She was always the untouchable one. The one who always wore so many stupid layers of clothing. The one who could never go swimming in a bikini or wear short sleeves in Summer. She couldn't even do it now since no one even knew she could touch anyone. She was brought out of her daydream when she felt someone accidently trip and grab onto her bare hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rogue!" A girl named Siryn said.

"That's okay Siryn," Rogue said. Siryn's eyes went wide.

"Wait! How am I touching you without dying? Y-you took the cure!" Siryn said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement and as soon as she said that. She started to run away as quickly as she could. Rogue then sighed. Everyone would soon think that she took that stupid cure. She then walked into the kitchen and everyone in there was staring at her. How could they've found out so quickly? It was only minutes ago since Siryn touched her. She heard whispers about her since she had Logan's supersonic hearing. She grabbed an apple and started to listen.

"_It's that Rogue girl who betrayed our kind!" _

"_I heard that she only took the cure because she wanted this guy but she couldn't get him,"_

"_Why would she take the cure? Our powers are gifts!"_

"_Hey! I'm sure she has a reason why she took the cure. You guys stop pestering her. It was her choice y'know."_

Rogue smiled at the last comment but then scowled as she heard the rest of that girl's comment.

"_But she should leave. This is a mutant place you know. She's not a mutant anymore so she shouldn't be here. Anyway, I also did hear that she could kill a person with just a touch. That is not safe for us. Even if she didn't take the cure she shouldn't even be here," _

Rogue then didn't feel so hungry anymore and put the apple down. She then walked into the hallway tears filled her eyes but they didn't spill. She saw Jubilee in the hallway, texting on her phone. Jubilee looked up to see Rogue and quickly put her phone away as she saw her nearly bursting into tears. Jubilee then hugged her.

"It's okay. It's okay. I heard what happened with Siryn. I guess people are making mean comments, ey?" Jubilee asked. Rogue nodded and sniffled. She still didn't cry, "Hey, I'll be in your room and can you please take my handbag out of my room. I would take it out myself but I really need to do something. So get my bag and I'll meet you in your room," Jubilee said as she took off down the hallway. Jubilee shared a room with Kitty whilst Rogue had her own room. Rogue then opened the door and gasped at the sight. It was Bobby and Kitty making out. Bobby's top was off showing off his abs and Kitty's top was off as well leaving her in her bra and jeans. They both turned towards the gasp. Kitty smirked.

"Oh, hey Rogue, what's up?" Kitty asked in a cute voice that immediately said; evil. Rogue's tears was about to escape at their display. Sure she was over Bobby but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see someone making out with him.

"A-Ah was gonna get Jube's bag and get outta here. Sorry fo' interrupting," Rogue said and tried to smile a little but she bet it turned out as a grimace. Bobby smiled at her, one of those genuine smiles that he always used to flash at Rogue with. Unfortunately, Kitty saw that smile directed at her and her eyes narrowed.

"That's oka-" Kitty cut off Bobby.

"That is so sad. You still don't know. Do you know why Jubilation Lee asked you to get her bag from her room?" Kitty asked and she didn't even wait for Rogue to answer because she continued, "because she wanted to get away from you. She's your only friend but she only tries to be nice because you have no other friends. Why else would she ask you to get her bag from her room that she shares with me instead of getting it herself? Well… it's because she hates you. So now, go along and cry till you have no more tears to shed. Farewell and Au revoir!" Kitty said smirking. Rogue quickly grabbed Jubilee's bag and ran out of the room. She started to cry. Was that really the truth? Did Jubilee hate her? No… she can't, she's the only one who understands. Rogue quickly ran into her room and was immediately hugged by Jubilee.

"Girl! What happened?! Are you okay?" Jubilee said whilst rubbing her back. Rogue nodded but still kept on crying.

"Kit-ty – said – you – mean – and – hates – meh," Rogue could only managed out and kept on crying. Jubilee frowned.

"Kitty said something about me being mean and hates you?" Jubilee asked. Rogue nodded, "Oh Rogue! I don't hate you! You're my best friend! Stuff Kitty and her posse! Stuff them all to hell! It's okay, It's okay," Jubilee said. After awhile, Rogue stopped crying but she still had puffy red eyes.

"Sorry about that. Ah just had a lot on my mind befo' and that just made it even worse," Rogue said. Jubilee smiled and rubbed her back. Someone then knocked on the door. Jubilee opened it.

"Hello Jubilee is Rogue- oh she is here. Hello Rogue, this is your new schedule actually," Storm said as she gave a new schedule to Rogue. Rogue frowned.

"Why do Ah have a new schedule? Ah don't need one. Ah only teach art," Rogue said as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"Well because since you took the _**cure**__, _you can't be doing danger room sessions anymore," Storm said with distaste. It was obvious that she took hatred to the cure and it seemed like she was angry at Rogue for taking it and this was her punishment.

"B-B-But you can't do that! Danger Room sessions help meh!" Rogue said.

"I know that Rogue but since you don't even have a power anymore, you can't do danger room sessions," Storm said it like it was obvious.

"But it'll be the sahme! It would be like before because before you didn't even allow me to use my powers anyway." Rogue said annoyed. She was probably the most powerful mutant in the mansion maybe even in the world. She had high tech telepathy and telekinesis. She had super strength. She was invulnerable. She could fly in many different ways. She could manipulate fire, ice and metal. She had regenerative healing if she actually did get hurt which was nearly impossible since she was invulnerable. And last but not least, she had Cody. Even though she didn't know this, but Cody also had a power. It was a power of luck. He could increase changes of some things happening. That's why most things she wants go mostly to her. **(AN: Sorry, but Cody doesn't have any power. I just wanted for him to have that. That power is one of the powers Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlett Witch has) **

"I'm sorry Rogue but this is final!" Storm said as she left the room. Rogue growled and accidently knocked over a pack of paperclips. She then grabbed her metal pencil case and broke it with one hand. Her anger became more pronounced and the paperclips started to fly around her and cover her like it was shielding her from something. Jubilee noticed that she was so angry and tried to calm her down.

"Rogue! Be careful and just calm down. Breathe in and out. In and out," Jubilee said calmly. Soon, Rogue started to calm down and then she looked guilty.

"Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean to lose control, it's just that Ah really want to do Danger Sessions. Ah'm invulnerable and Ah didn't even take the fuckin' cure! Life just sucks 'ere…" Rogue trailed off. Jubilee then smiled.

"Hey! Let's go do something fun! I don't know maybe… a water park! Yeah! That'll cool you down! Even though you can practically freeze it, let's go! Pack a swimsuit and let's go! Meet you downstairs!" Jubilee said as she ran to her room. Rogue smiled. A water park. It's been years since she's been one to those. Rogue grabbed her bag and stuffed her bikini, sun lotion and slippers. She then took off her long-sleeve top and put on a tank top and short jeans and gladiator heels. She didn't know why she put on gladiator heels but she knew it was just to make the guys jealous. She swept up her hair into a pony tail and let her white stripes hang. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She got a few cat calls as she walked down the stairs but she just rolled her eyes. She saw Jubilee already down there checking her bag for something. When Jubilee heard the famous sound of the _clickety-clackety _from the gladiator heels; she looked up and gasped.

"Whoa Chica! You look hot girl! Come on, let's ride!" Jubilee said as she brought her out to the car.

HOURS LATER!

"Wow! That was so fun! Remember the wishy-washer, how it turned you around and around and around in circles! That was so fun!" Jubilee said.

"Yeah and now Ah feel sick. That was not so fun. Why did you even convince me to go? All those perverted guys were enough to make me want to fall down and die. God, it's like 10 at night and Ah gotta go to sleep because tomorrow….. Ah'm gonna see John," Rogue said. Jubilee's ears perked up.

"You are? That is so awesome! It'll be so awesome if you guys hook up! Like the enemies, Rogue and Pyro, desperate to hold on to what is left," Jubilee said the last part in a movie-type voice.

"You are so dorky, y'know that?" Rogue said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Goodnight Rogue," Jubilee said as she headed to her room.

"G'night Jubes," Rogue said as she headed to hers.

**AN: **Yay! End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

BRING! BRING! The ring of the alarm clock woke Rogue up. She opened her eyes and checked the screen. Four digits showed up on the screen. 6:17. Rogue yawned why did her alarm clock was her up now? She set it up for 7:16. She sighed, but then she smiled. More time to dress up for John! She only had to get to the cure centre by 1pm and that was around six hours away. She grabbed her curler and started to curl her straight hair. Naturally, her hair was curly but she straightened it yesterday and besides, normal curls aren't enough. She then heard her bedroom door open,

"Oops. Sorry, uh... I mean, I shouldn't have barged in like... I'll wait outside," Warren said. Warren was new. He had only been at the mansion for a few weeks. He was the polite, cute and rich guy any girl would want. Rogue had befriended him and he was one of the few who would actually talk to her. Rogue opened the door and Warren smiled a guilty smile, "sorry, I wasn't thinking," Rogue smiled.

"S'okay, Ah was awake. Anyway, what's up?" Rogue asked as she put her hands in her front two pockets of her pyjama pants. Warren then noticed what she was wearing and immediately blushed. Rogue was wearing a two piece set of pyjamas and on the pyjamas were ducks. Her tank top was snug and she shorts were short. This was the least amount of clothes Warren had ever seen Rogue wear. Normally she was wearing piles and piles of clothing, why's she wearing these now? He then knew the answer, he even came this morning to her room to ask her, 'Is it true?' but he guessed that he didn't need to ask now.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I got my answer already," Warren said as he brought his hands up and down to show her body. Rogue looked confused for a second but then frowned, she didn't really take the cure and now one of her good friends is looking at her like she is a traitor. She sighed; she really didn't want to go through this now especially since she was looking forward to this day.

"Warren, Ah gotta get ready ta go somewhere, sorry; but Ah'll catch ya later, right?" Rogue asked. Warren then smiled.

"Sure, right, I know. Girl Stuff," he said whilst he grinned. Rogue then grinned.

"Yeah, girl stuff," Rogue said. Warren then winked and went down the hallway. Rogue went into her room and sighed. Warren was such a tease... but in a good way. She was also a bad girl, she watched his ass too intently when he left her room and also the way his abs looked in that tight T-Shirt he was wearing. And, his arms; his muscled arms, how much- STOP IT ROGUE! Rogue thought to herself. She realised that she was fantasising about one of her friends. Now that is just sad, she also is going out with a guy today, she shouldn't be distracted about this guy. She closed her door and finished her hair. She let the curls bounce on her shoulders and moved her white streaks all around her head. Since Rogue figured out how to control Magneto's power, her white streaks increased and now they were everywhere, especially since they did grow back.

Rogue closed her room door and went down the hallway. She got to the kitchen and felt a lot of stares, but before anything could make her feel angry or sad,

"Hey Chica!" Jubilee said.

"Hey Jubes, what's up?" Rogue asked whilst cutting an orange with a knife.

"I see you got your hair ready for your date today... hmm?" Jubilee said. Rogue just shrugged.

"Yeah, Ah guess, Ah really like him, y'know?" Rogue said whilst she squeezed the orange juice into a cup.

"Yeah, I know. Especially since you kissed him!" Jubilee nearly yelled.

"Jubilee... SHH!" Rogue hissed in her face.

"Don't worry, girlie! No one's here. Besides, we need to tell all of the guys in this place that you aren't available anyway," Jubilee said. Rogue's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do we have to do that? Why would they want they want ta date meh?" Rogue asked. Jubilee just stared at her.

"Because Chica, you're hot! Especially since they know that you can touch and are seeing that curvaceous body of yours! Girl, you are definitely smokin'! That's why they need to know that you aren't available. Understand?" Jubilee said.

"Jubes, Ah'm not that good lookin'. B'sides, it's not like they would want meh anyway. Ah'm _the traitor_ remember? Anyway, Ah can't trust anyone anyway; it went all down the drain when Ah caught my EX-boyfriend screwing another girl. Ah hate Bobby! Also, today Warren caught up with me and he was lookin' at meh like Ah'm some sort of weakling, they don't know meh, only you know meh," Rogue growled. Jubilee looked sympathetic. She stood up and hugged Rogue.

"Don't worry girlie! Everything is gonna be okay! Besides, your hubby knows your secret so there's nothing to be worried about," Jubilee said. Rogue just smiled a sad smile at her and thought to herself, _'I hope,'_

"What hubby and what secret?" Bobby entered into the kitchen. Rogue body structure stiffened and her hands started to freeze. Luckily Jubilee noticed this before Rogue did and said to her,

"Rogue, unfreeze your hands," Jubilee whispered. Rogue went out her that state and inconspicuously opened her Zippo and let the fire do the job. When she felt the fire run through herself, she immediately felt at home. Fire was her favourite thing to manipulate, it made her feel warm and at ease. John's body temperature was always higher than the normal person. So was Rogue's when she used fire but she had normal temperature anywhere else because Bobby's ice cooled her down.

"What do ya want Bobby?" Rogue asked as she quietly closed her Zippo. Bobby looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to say sorry Rogue," Rogue was shocked, Bobby never said sorry to her before, "I'm sorry that Kitty was mean to you yesterday, I'm not quite sure what went through her at that moment. Personally, I think she has always been jealous that you were my first girlfriend not her. Yeah, so I want to say sorry on both out accounts," Bobby said whilst looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. Rogue just nodded. She didn't like him anymore but this made her feel sort of wanted. She also half smiled.

"Uh... Thanks, Ah guess," Rogue said. Bobby nodded at her. He went to the pantry to get some cereal.

"So... what hubby, again?" Bobby asked. Rogue froze, she said, "no-one!" whilst Jubilee said, "her boyfriend!" at the same time. Bobby's eyebrows rose.

"What? You got... a... boyfriend?" Bobby asked, jealousy rushing through him. Rogue blushed scarlet and Jubilee laughed.

"Well he's not ma boyfriend... yet," Rogue said as she looked down embarrassed. Bobby's jealously increased. He thought to himself, whoa slow down there buddy! It's been months since the break up! You shouldn't be jealous, you got Kitty! He grimaced, Kitty'd been an annoying prick lately and he really wanted to end it with her because he really got hypnotized by that butt Lorna has. No! Stop it Bobby, I thought we were jealous about Rogue here! Bobby sighed; he really was the slut Rogue said he was.

"Yet? You mean, you're gonna date this guy?" Bobby asked.

"Course she'll wanna date this guy! He's hot! Very, very hot Bobby, not like you Ice Man," Jubilee said trying to get him out of the kitchen. Apparently it worked when he glared at Jubilee and took his cereal and went to his room.

"Why did you do that?" Rogue asked Jubilee.

"Coz he's sooo annoying!" Jubilee said in a voice that voiced, 'Duh!'

"Ah know but its funny when he's jealous especially when he's jealous about meh!" Rogue said as her eyes glazed over.

"Y-you mean, you still have feelings for him after everything he has done?" Jubilee asked shocked. Rogue shook her head.

"No, Ah don't have feelings for him. It's just that Ah like it when he's jealous because that makes me think that my time with him wasn't really a joke, it was actually real," Rogue said whilst looking down. Jubilee smiled at her.

"Well, I don't really know but I do think Bobby still has feelings for you but they are more brotherly, sisterly type; although, remember what you said before, you hate him..." Jubilee said.

"True, but still, Ah just want ta know if Ah wasn't just a fake girlfriend," Rogue said.

"Of course you weren't!" Jubilee said although she wasn't quite sure of it.

Rogue sat on the top of the roof crying, she patted the cement rooster that showed which direction it was and said, "why, why does it only happen ta me?"

Warren went off to his daily fly around the mansion, he had to keep those wings moving or else they could get stiff and be a real pain. He took off his shirt and stretched his wings wide. He leapt of the ground and let the wings do the job. Flying was his favourite thing to do, it made him feel free and in control. He circled some of the trees and went higher and higher, he flew around the trees and dodged the branches. In and out, in and out in a soothing rhythm. After awhile he decided to go back to the mansion, when he was flying he saw someone on the roof. No one else besides him had the ability to fly, so who could it be? He flew close to the person and realised it was a... girl, with long locks of curly brown hair and many different white streaks. Rogue! But how'd she get up here and why's she crying? He landed on the patch of roof next to her and started to sooth her. After awhile she stopped crying.

"How'd you get up here, Rogue?" Warren asked. Rogue sniffled and it looked like she was debating something large.

"Um... Warren, can Ah tell ya something that no one else besides, meh, Jubes and... a... friend knows and you can't possibly tell ANYONE, can Ah tell ya something?" Rogue asked. Warren looked at her sceptically.

"Uh... sure," Warren said. Rogue sniffled and wiped her nose.

"Well, Ah never took the cure alright, Ah just got in control of mah powers," Rogue said. Warren looked shocked, he never thought of that situation, "Ah got in control of them a couple of months ago when Ah was going home to Mississippi. Ah was on the train and this lady called Carol told meh she was a mutant as well. She found out what mah powers were and immediately held on to mah hand for dear life. Ah drained her till she died. After wards, she helped meh gain control and told meh that Ah could use other people's powers when ever Ah want to. The power's Ah got are, ice, metal, telekinesis, telepathy, regen healin', fire, flight, super strength and invulnerability," Rogue said. Warren was shocked, he didn't realise that she could do that much stuff.

"Who's got, fire, flight, super strength and invulnerability?" Warren asked.

"Well, Ah absorbed John back in the day and Carol had the other stuff- Oops... you dunno about John," Rogue said. Warren shook his head; no, "well John used to go here but then he left us for Magneto and he's the one that Ah told you before that knows besides you, meh and Jubes," Rogue said.

"You mean, you told a traitor but none of the other X-Men?" Warren asked shocked.

"Ah don't think of John as a traitor Ah think of him more as a friend than anyone else here. He's tough around the edges but when you get inside he's sweet. He trusts meh but the question now is, can Ah trust you with mah secret or will ya tell anyone? Cos' Ah don't trust anyone here and ya pretty privileged ta know mah secret," Rogue said.

"Don't worry Rogue, I won't tell anyone, anyway, why were you crying just before?" Warren asked.

"Nothing, it was just nothing. Cat fights, just them. Yeah, CAT fights," Rogue said. Warren rubbed her back.

"Come on Rogue, you can tell me," Warren said tipping her chin upwards to make her look straight into his eyes.

"Fine, it was just Kitty. She's bein' so mean ta me lately, it's gettin' quite annoying. She always keeps saying that Ah'm a traitor ta mah own kind and that Ah should leave. Ah've also noticed that Bobby isn't really caring about Kitty anymore although she thinks he is. He's more interested in that Lorna Dane girl. Polaris, Ah think. The girl with the green hair and Kitty thinks the reason Bobby isn't that interested in her anymore is because of meh and now she's treating meh lahke some piece of shit. It's so hard now days, Ah don't even think Ah belong here," Rogue said as she buried her tear stained face into Warren's shoulder. Warren began to soothe her again.

"It's okay Rogue, don't worry about it. You belong here with me and the others," Warren said. Rogue's eyes then widened.

"Oh my god, what's the time?" Rogue asked.

"Um... it's 1:53pm... is everything oka-" Warren got cut off.

"Oh my god, Ah was supposed to meet him at 1:30. Damn! Ah gotta go Warren! Ah'm seein' Johnny today," Rogue said. Warren then sighed jealously.

"Okay, see you later," Warren said.

"Bye!" Rogue said as she jumped off the roof and flew off into the distance.

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pyro/John's POV**

I sat down at the cure station waiting for her. It was 1:34 and she still wasn't here. I wondered for awhile if she sat me up. Nah… a pretty 'lil southern dame like her wouldn't do that… would she? I looked at the cure station watching those mutants go in and come out as humans. I don't mind humans… really, I don't. People always get the impression for some fuckin' reason that I hate humans. If there weren't any humans… then there wouldn't be Bloc Party. Bloc Party somehow inspires me. I go for nearly every show. That's why I went on the helicopter back with Mags. I didn't go with him at first because I liked him. No way! He was so… weird. World domination was no. 1 on his list. No, I just went with him because I knew he was going to Phoenix and that was where the next Bloc Party concert was. After all the rockin', I had nowhere else to go. I quickly went back to the mansion but before I went inside I heard all… ALL of them gossiping about me leaving them to join Magneto. I was shocked, my friends… well ex-friends all abandoned trust from me to automatically think I was with Magneto. I grew up to think Magneto was the bad guy and Xavier's were the good guys. After that, my temper came back. I rustled and hustled around for a bit and then after long weeks I just decided to go with Mags. I hated it at first. The camping out in the woods just wasn't… good enough for me. After awhile, Magneto made me his right hand man and I hadn't even done anything. I wasn't doing things on time, I hardly ever listened to him and I just didn't fit with him. But… he adored my power; he even said that maybe he could teach me to make fire on my own. It started to get a tiny bit better when he got all of the other people. They treated me like I was their own. I started to get along with Multiple Man, Callisto and Arclight they were okay but – I think his name is Kid Omega or something like that, anyway – he was just a shocker. He thought… thinks, that he… HE could actually defeat me in a fight! ME! I know, I know, my ego is quite large but still… this guy can like bust needles outta his skin. HOW LAME IS THAT POWER?!?!? My fantasies stopped as I saw a familiar flash of blonde walk past me. I stood up and went to it.

"Hey Drake, getting the cure so you can go back to Mummy and Daddy?" I asked, smirking. Personally, I have no problem with the Ice man besides the fact that he hurt precious Rogue, he's a good guy.

"I'm looking for someone," he said, looking everywhere.

"Oh… your girlfriend, right? She's pathetic," I said. Wondering what he'll say to my statement. I knew Rogue wasn't his girlfriend anymore. But, I still wondered what he would say.

"No way! Kitty wouldn't take the cure… oh…" Bobby accidently said. I smirked. Loser just revealed to me that Katherine Pryde was his girlfriend.

"Couldn't handle the Rogue so you moved on to Shadowprat? Geez Ice dick, I thought you had more style?" I said. Bobby's hand frosted. I remember Rogue telling me that Bobby once turned into ice when he got really mad one day.

"Don't you ever talk about Kitty that way ever again," he said to me glaring at me.

"Don't worry Ice dick, no need to chop it off!" I said. He scowled at me, "so… if you're not looking for your girlfriend… who are you looking for?" He was about to answer when I heard a 'Psst!' coming from beside me. I looked around and saw Rogue in dark green trench-hoodie. "Yo man, I gotta get outta here. Places to attend; people to _please_," I said whilst waving my eyebrows up and down.

"Look who's pathetic," he said to me. I decided to leave him with a present. So I made a small fireball in my hand and dumped it on his head, burning some of his hair. He realized what happened and automatically tried to put it out whilst saying, "why you little!" and instead of strangling me, I jumped away from him and ran next to Rogue. We then started to walk away into our quiet space in the woods.

"Hey Sugah, what's up… since yesterday?" She asked me once we got into the woods.

"Oh… nothing really. It is so boring with Mags, I don't even know why I'm with him," I said whilst I put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Wait… why are you with him?" Rogue asked me. I normally ask that question to myself. Why am I with that mad man?

"I actually don't know. I hate it there," I said whilst looking at her. Rogue looked like she was contemplating something.

"Then why are you with him and his right-hand-man?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know! I didn't try to be, he just automatically made me. I never wanted to be with Magneto, desperate times called for desperate measures," I said.

"Desperate times?" Rogue asked whilst raising her eyebrows. I looked down and started to kick a pebble.

"Uh… yeah. I never went on the helicopter to go with Magneto. I knew he was going to his base back in Phoenix and I also knew that Bloc Party's concert was in Phoenix too, so I went with him to go to the concert," I said. Rogue looked at me with her mouth gaping wide open.

"You're not joking, are you?" She asked. I shook my head; no.

"No. I really enjoyed the concert and I went back to the X-Men but did a little sneaking around to jump out at you and Bobby. I wanted to scare you guys. Anyway, when I was going around the school. I heard everyone talking about me leaving the X-Geeks to go with Mags. At first I was confused; why would they think I went with Magneto. But afterwards, I was furious. Why would they think I would betray them?! I then left them and had nowhere to go. Around a couple of months, Magneto and Mystique crossed paths with me and I decided, oh who gives and went with them," I finished my speech. Rogue looked shocked.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah guess only Bobby and meh knew you wouldn't leave us without a real explanation and we never actually did talk about you because it made us sad ta think you would leave us like that," Rogue said. I smiled a sad smile, "Y'know, if ya didn't leave us to go ta that concert Johnny, we would've probably been at the Mansion right now and Ah probably wouldn't have gone ta Mississippi and touched Carol which means, Ah wouldn't have mah other powers. Also, Bobby and Ah would probably still be together not because we love each other; no, only because Kitty used ta have a BIG crush on you and because we were both too shy to end it. Ah'm so glad ya left Johnny and Ah'm not meaning that in an offensive way; just saying Ah prefer this life, now." Rogue said, I nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Even though I'm not entirely happy with Magneto, life wouldn't have been as good as it is now if I didn't go to the concert," I said, "so… What's happened since yesterday?" Rogue shrugged.

"Nothing mu- Wait! A lot of things has happened. Um… well, Siryn, you know Siryn," I nodded, "well, she accidently touched meh and didn't die. She automatically thought of the cure. Now everyone in the mansion thinks Ah'm a traitor. Kitty hates meh. Bobby thinks our friendship is back. He is so thick headed. Ah'm avoiding him and he still tries to talk ta meh the way he used to. Logan left, again. Scott hardly ever leaves his room besides when he eats and the Professor is always dealing with the new mutants and only Jubilee and Warren know about meh not getting the cure!" She said. Warren…who the hell is Warren?

"Who's Warren?" I asked suddenly getting defensive for some reason. Apparently Rogue noticed this and I bet she smiled a little, but I couldn't be quite sure.

"Oh, Warren's new; he only came a couple of weeks ago. He and Ah became friends really easily and yesterday Ah got really sad so Ah wanted ta getta way from everybody so Ah went on the roof unfortunately Warren went on his daily fly then so he caught meh on the roof so basically Ah told him everything," Rogue said.

"What do you mean, 'daily fly'?" I asked; still confused.

"Oh yeah, Warren or Angel as his mutant name has wings like birds. When people saw him flying in the sky, they thought he was an Angel; hence the name. Yeah, so he like flies around the mansion every single day and unfortunately he caught meh," Rogue said. I nodded.

"So… did you do anything else?" I asked. She nodded.

"Oh yeah, Jubes and Ah went ta a water theme park yesterday, it was fun. But Ah don't think ya would like ta go there, would you?" Rogue asked. I shook my head.

"No… water makes me feel uncomfortable and useless if there is a lot of it," I explained.

"Hey, do you think you might be able to create fire on your own? Like, Ah mean, instead of just manipulating it, you can create the fire without gas?" She asked me. I looked down; I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"I haven't told anyone this. But, when the Professor first met me… I think he felt something powerful in me so he basically ripped my ability to create fire in my mind. Before that, I could nearly make it by myself b-but then he ripped it, it really – sniff – hurt. I-I," I just broke down crying. I hardly every cry, I like being the tough guy but I never really realized how important that was to me. I felt Rogue take me in her arms. She hugged me and told me, "it's alright," many times.

"Ah don't know about this, but maybe Ah can- hm…. Let meh try, Ah know Ah'm not as good as Xav-Ah'll try," Rogue said. I then felt her invade my mind. Unlike Xavier, her invasion didn't hurt, I then felt her tugging on something and then CRASH! I had to hold my mind to stop the pain. It hurt so bad, I fell to the ground. Rogue quickly went to the ground to help me up and as quickly as the pain came, it went away. I breathed in deep breaths, "Are you okay?!? Ah didn't mean for it ta hurt bad!" She said to me. I breathed in and out again.

"Don't worry, the pain's gone but… what did you do?" I asked still holding my head and her hand to stop me from collapsing.

"When Ah went into ya mind, Ah found a big… big… Ah dunno but it looked like a bomb or something. It was your ability to create fire. Ah don't think the Professor got rid of your power properly b'cause the bomb was gonna go off sometime and when it went off, you would too. He basically made it faulty so when you would get really angry, it'd go off and your mind basically would shatter so you would die. Ah tried to get rid of the bomb in a non-painful way but unfortunately, Ah failed but anyway, now you can make fire on your own," she said. I was shocked.

"Y-you mean, the Professor wanted me to die?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Ah don't think the Prof wanted you ta die, Ah think he just had a lot on his mind and didn't do the process properly," she said, "anyway try out ya new power!"

I then looked at the grass and used the same technique that I normally use to manipulate fire; suddenly, fire burst out of my hand and burnt the grass in just stayed in a sphere sort of shape. I then made it larger, smaller and went on to harder things like TVs and the Eifel Tower. Rogue then clapped; I immediately shut off the power.

"Hey! That means you can make fire too!" I said, she shook her head.

"No, Ah don't think so, Ah only have the part of ya mind where you couldn't create fire only manipulate it,"

"Why don't you absorb me again," I asked, she laughed.

"Sugah, Ah don't think ya wanna feel lahke dying again, b'sides, Ah kinda lahke ma Zippo," she said whilst flipping it's cap in the infamous, John Allerdyce way. _Clip, snap, clip, snap_.

"Fine," I said before I burst myself into flames. Before I could burn my clothes, I immediately turned the fire to blue. I then changed back into my normal human self. I saw Rogue look at her watch.

"So… what d'ya wanna do? It's only 3:20," she said.

"Hm… what do you girls do?" I asked.

"Uh… shopping. Wait a minute, Ah haven't gone shopping in awhile and Ah really need to get new clothes. Care to join meh?" She asked.

"Sure," I answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you've gotten enough clothes?" I asked, counting only two bags. She frowned.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. I looked at her skeptically.

"I've gone with Mystique to the shops and came out with hundreds of bags… I'm kinda used to the whole 50 bags per hand rule," I said. She laughed.

"Yeh, Ah know, ma mu- uh… Mystique is quite the shopper," she said but then she looked like she regret saying it.

"You've been shopping with Mystique?" I asked. She looked down.

"No… of course not!" She said; but it was obvious she was lying. I changed the subject.

"Hey, I bet you twenty bucks that I can get that girl to buy me that hat!" I said pointing to a lady who had black hair and looked like a nerd

"Okay, sure," Rogue said. I smirked. I walked up to the counter and looked at the nice black hat, I then 'accidently' fell on her and I heard Rogue laugh.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I never meant to fall on you," she said to me. I smiled my smile that I use to catch cute girls with at her and I bet I heard her suck in air.

"No, I think it was my fault," I said to her.

"Uh…" Was all she said.

"Hey, I really like that hat, y'know, but unfortunately I don't have any money, do you like it?" I asked whilst pointing to the hat.

"Uh… yeah, I have money, I'll buy it," she said with a hazy look in her eyes.

"Really, that would be awesome if you could," I said leaning in closer to her.

"Uh… y-y-yeah sure," she stuttered whilst she grabbed the hat to pay for it. I looked around for Rogue and when I spotted her, I winked. She shook her head. I went up to her.

"Oh, thank you," I said whilst I grabbed the hat after she paid for it, "I guess I'll see you around, by the way, I'm Nick," I said a fake name and went on my way, I heard her call out to me,

"I'm Janette,"

I walked to the direction where Rogue was at and smirked at her,

"the twenty dollars please," I said. She gave the 20 bucks and raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't know you had it in ya. How long have you been seducing girls and leaving them?" She asked.

"A very long time," I answered whilst taking the money. "So… what now?" I asked.

"Um… dine with me?" She asked whilst pointing to a very expensive restaurant.

"Sure," I said whilst I took her hand and headed off to the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Jubilee paced the space next to the garage.

It was 2:30 and Rogue still wasn't home. Jubilee knew that Rogue went out with Pyro today. She knew that Rogue would've called her if she was staying with Pyro, wouldn't she? She and Rogue were best friends, of course she would've called. Unless she got hurt in some kind of way. Pyro could've…. raped her? Nah… ol' John wouldn't do that, would he? No, he wouldn't because Rogue was the most powerful mutant Jubilee had ever met. She had never met anyone with such power, not even Magneto or the Professor. Even though she was so powerful, Jubilee wasn't scared of her. She wasn't even scared of her even when she couldn't touch anyone. Rogue was nice to her when she came and they immediately became best friends because… she was different. Jubilee was just about to go up the hallway to go to her and Kitty's room when she heard the garage door open. She ran to the garage and covered her eyes from the bright light coming in.

"Where the hell were you? Were you really fuckin'– Wolvie?" Jubilee immediately saw the big hairy man that called himself one of Rogue's friends. Jubilee wouldn't say friend though, half the time, the old man would only stay for a few days and then leave again. She met him when she came to the Mansion and he was the Danger Room occupant when Jubilee was being tested. Instead of the scary man many children saw, he was actually quite the sweetheart if you were on his good side.

"Firecracker, what are you doing out 'ere? And watch your language," the gruff voice from the elder man said.

"Uh… I was just waiting for someone…sir," Jubilee smirked.

"Who?" Logan said whilst wiping his- no _Scott's _car from the grime he encountered on his way to the X-Mansion.

"Rogue," Jubilee said whilst she slowly crept back. Logan looked up.

"Rogue…?!" He said, "hm…… It's 2:43 you better get back to bed,"

"Sure, okay. Goodnight… uh… Logan," Jubilee said whilst getting out of the garage.

"Night Sparkler," Logan said whilst he looked around. Why was Marie still out? And what did Jubilee mean about fucking someone? Logan went inside the mansion and went to the kitchen. To his surprise Storm was out and it looked like she was making coffee.

"Logan, great to see you back," Ororo said whilst she poured milk into her coffee.

"Hey 'Ro, how's it hangin'?" Logan asked whilst he sat in one of the chairs.

"Quite well. We have recruited some new students actually," Ororo said whilst she put 2 teaspoons of sugar in her coffee, "do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm too awake anyway," Logan said, Storm nodded.

"How's the Professor… and Boy Scout," Logan said. Ororo slightly smiled at the name Boy Scout.

"The Professor is okay although it seems like he is a bit stressed with helping the new recruits though. Scott? Well, Scott is… well, very depressed. On a good day he comes out at eating times and sometimes helps with Danger Room sessions. On a bad day, he doesn't come out, normally we have someone bring him food, the only people talks to are the Professor, sometimes myself… and Rogue," Ororo said.

"Rogue?" Logan said whilst he was reminded to ask Storm what the firecracker meant about fucking someone.

"Yes Rogue. Well, after you left Logan; Rogue started to become… lonely. Her relationship with Bobby ended icily – no pun intended – and she only really had one friend, Jubilee. Scott seemed to notice this and they sort of formed a friendship. They talked and laughed like how Scott was before Jean… passed away. I once asked Scott why Rogue was talking to him – because no one talks to her – and he said that she actually was broken. She took the betrayal of Pyro too hard – even more than Bobby – and that made her even more angry at Bobby because he got over Pyro leaving so quickly whilst Rogue was still sad. Scott likes her, not more than a friend but it is very sisterly." Ororo said whilst sipping her tea as she sat on a kitchen chair.

"Oh…" Logan didn't know what to say, but he knew one thing. "Ororo?"

"Yes?" Storm looked up from stirring her tea.

"When I came in, just now; I heard firecracker talking and I think she thought I was Rogue and she said something about 'fucking' someone? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Rogue is out?" Storm asked. Logan nodded. She sighed and then continued to drink her tea.

"From what I've heard, Rogue has gotten the_ cure. _I guess she's out experimenting tonight," Storm said. Logan immediately growled and he unleashed his claws.

"What?!?! She's not even legal! A 16 year old girl shouldn't be looking for boys to screw!" Logan yelled. Storm sighed again.

"Actually Logan, she's not 16, she's not even 18 like she thinks she is. We got letters in the mail yesterday and it was Rogue's real birth certificates, her foster parents never really knew how old she was, Rogue didn't either. Her real birth mother sent them to us. She's actually 21. When she was actually 6 years old they thought she was 3. How stupid is that but I guess, we can't really blame anyone here," Storm said. Logan's eyes bugged out.

"What?! Does she know this?" Logan asked. Ororo shook her head.

"No not yet. We haven't told her." Storm said.

"Whaa?!?! Why haven't you told her yet? She's the one they mailed it to obviously!" Logan said.

"We only got this yesterday and since she got the _cure _we thought it might be better to wait awhile…" Storm said.

"Wait awhile? Wait awhile?! Why!? I know Marie is not my daughter but I feel like she is! And even though I respect you a lot Storm, I can feel your hatred towards her. It is not just a normal 'I dislike you' it's a full-blown 'I hate you because you did something' hatred. Marie not knowing that she's actually 21 is not good. Heck, it's horrible! It's just like keeping her childhood away! Y'know what I'm saying darlin'?" Logan growled. Ororo sighed.

"I do understand what you are saying but I think it is you Logan who doesn't understand the importance of Rogue not yet knowing her real birth date. Firstly, she's just got the cure and I- we think it'd be best if she starts getting used to the fact that she isn't a mutant anymore. Secondly, the fact that you already know from Jubilee that Rogue us out shows that she isn't responsible enough to actually know the fact that she is 21 and is allowed to go out and mix with the opposite gender since from her knowledge she is 18 and is a minor. Lastly, do you seriously think it'll make a difference if you tell her that she is actually 21 not 18? I mean it's only three years different, it is not like that will get her any friends at this place," Ororo sighed as she sipped the remains of her coffee. Logan growled once again.

"I don't know about you 'Ro but I'm telling Rogue that tomorrow… or whenever she gets back.." Logan said. Ororo just sighed once more.

**A Couple Hours later… around 6am. **

**In John's City Apartment**

John stirred slightly as he woke up from his wonderful dream he was having that included Rogue, him and his bed. John then opened his eyes and wondered whether or not the dream was actually real. He looked around and found himself naked, the beds smelt like sex and lastly there was a note on one side of his bed with a rose. A fucking black rose! He wondered whether or not that he actually had sex with Rogue or if his partner last night was just a person who looked like her. John slowly picked up the card and read the messily written note.

_Hey Johnny_,

_I hope last night was as good as it was for me but seriously last night was the best night I've ever experienced. I know you might feel a bit… I dunno, used since I'm not there but hopefully you'll find this note before that happens. I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up but I didn't want to raise any suspicion from my absence of last night. I also know that this rose might be a bit corny since it's also burnt… if you were wondering why it was black. I'd also really want to catch up with you again and don't think this was just a one night stand cos' I'll be back for more… ;)Also, saw your phone on your table and decided to put my number in. Hopefully you'll call me soon! Btw, this isn't just a sex note; I really do want to catch up with you for old times' sake since I really had fun with you the day before. Anyway, just wanna say, hope to see you soon… _

_Love Rogue_

John smirked. Sure, he'd be back for a lot more.

**X-Mansion… 5am (I know, I know, the other one is later! But this is my story!)**

Rogue quickly jumped up the few steps to the front door of the X-Mansion. She quickly looked through the window to check if there was anyone there. Nope. Zilch. None. Good, she thought to herself, she might be able to do this one night stand with Johnny more than she anticipated. Besides, no one is awake at 5am anyway. She quickly got a piece of metal and shaped it into a paper clip. Rogue then unbent the paper clip and unlocked the door. Whoa, Rogue thought to herself; that was a bit too easy. But then as she stepped into the house, the freaking bell rang. And no, not the door bell, it was the emergency alarm bell that went: WEE WOO WEE WOO like a freaking fire truck! (Or Ambulance) _Great… I am so stupid! I did not think at all! A – mutant – school is one of the most safest places for us, and I think they would just let people in with a few paperclip maneuvers. _Rogue sighed for about the seventh time since the bell rang and it's only been half a minute. She quickly decided to run into her bedroom and pretend to be awoken by the loud alarm. She figured that she had around 1 to 1 and a half minutes before people would start to get up and do something about the alarm and check if there were any intruders.

As Rogue stepped inside, she stopped and looked around. Just freaking great, Logan is back. She caught the scent immediately as it was different than all the other people at the mansion. His scent was more feral in more ways than one. Not like Jubilee's scent which smelt like pop rocks, no his scent smelt like an animalistic dog or cat. No, not cat, Rogue remembered that Sabretooth's scent smelt more like a cat than Logan's. Oh and that Wild Child guy she saw when she went on a Brotherhood recruitment with Mystique.

Rogue quickly and silently flew into the house; she saw the Wolverine run out of the kitchen and ran to the door. Rogue hid in a near closet.

Logan unleashed his claws in that, '_Snikt_' way. He then smelt the door and his eyes narrowed. The scent belonged to Rogue but… there was another scent on her, a scent that smelt like sex and ash mixed together. He then saw kids run downstairs in a scared way. Storm then caught up to him whilst flying.

"What is it Logan? Who is it? The government?" Ororo said quietly. Bobby, Kitty and Piotr then ran up to Logan.

"We got here as fast as we could. Do you know what came into here?" Iceman said.

"Everyone go back to bed, all I need is a talk with MARIE!" Logan said as he opened the broom door Rogue was hiding in. Everyone then stared at her. But instead of blushing like the old Rogue would do, she looked at everyone and glared at them. Ororo then understood and narrowed her eyes at the young Rogue.

Bobby shook his head, thinking about all the reasons why he actually dated her. Of course, she was beautiful, heck she was probably the most beautiful girl at this place. But firstly, he thought she was stupid. Why would she try to break in from the front door? All she had to do was ring the door bell! And now she was probably going to get a scolding from the big Wolverine! Wait a sec, when did he come? He wasn't here yesterday. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"He came back last night, but it's good that he came back. The bitch got what she needs," Kitty laughed.

"Don't say that about Rogue. If you got to know her Kit, I bet you'd be the best of friends, she's actually really nice," I defended Rogue.

"Pfffft! Puh-leez! That girl is like a freaking retard! Like who'd like wanna get the cure anyway? It's like so stupid and like uhm.. like y'know crap! She's like such a douche bag!" Kitty said and then flicked her brown hair over her shoulders and walked away in her Jimmy Choo heels. Bobby shook his head; it was one thing he knew girls' shoes and another that he actually sort of went believed Kitty more than he believed Rogue. Maybe because she was his girlfriend and Rogue was his ex. He didn't know. Bobby then stopped and went to his room to catch up on his sleep.

Rogue was dragged by the mighty Wolverine and Jubilee was following. Rogue was wearing her light green sweater whilst Jubes was wearing her infamous yellow coat. Even though Rogue has told Jubilee many times that her coat looks more like a children's raincoat, Jubilee never seems to listen. In fact, it seems like she's wearing it more often now. Even though Rogue was much stronger than Logan, she didn't wanna cause a scene. The girl who got the cure shouldn't be able to push the Wolverine let alone fight him, so Rogue just decided to go along with it. She then felt Jubilee touch her arm in way that meant she had an… _incoming call_.

_Does Wolvie seriously have to pull you like that? I mean, I know you can handle this but. If you did take the cure, wouldn't this sorta punishment hurt? _

Rogue shrugged to her. The last time she was a real human, was a long time ago and besides, she'd have worst punishment before when she even was human. She remembered when she was a 14 and her powers started to arrive after she sent Cody into a coma.

FLASHBACK

Anna sat on her bedside table crying. Why oh why did she have to have such leech like powers? Why was she cursed like that? What did she ever do? Anna packed her clothes and accessories into a small green duffel bag and got her favourite green trench coat on and headed downstairs. She was immediately met by her raging father.

"Wha' the hell happened to young Cody? Whe' he came downstairs he had blue lahnes on his face? Wha' was tha'? Tell meh girl!" Her father yelled at her. Sure, he'd always been tough but, was it necessary to yell at her. She didn't know what was she going to tell him? Anna shrugged and said,

"Ah dunno," Anna sniffled. Anna-Marie really liked Cody; he was the only boy she could ever talk to. Everyone else was annoying but Cody; there was something special about him. Anna then felt arms gripping her coat and bringing her towards him.

"Wha' the hell happened Anna? The Robbins are a very respected family in this 'hood. An' ya _mutant_ powas did something ta him! Tell meh! Tell meh ya disgusting mutant!" Her father threw her to the ground. She felt herself get bruised a little. Her tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't answer. Her father then kicked her and her ribs felt a bit battered.

"Ah dunno father. Please!" Anna cried.

"Ah'm not gonna let anything happen to this family to get thrown outta Caldecott County, so you bettah be gone in 10 minutes or Ah'm callin' the cops!" Her father growled. Anna's ribs were hurting so much she had a lot of trouble trying to get out of the house. She then ran out, holding her ribs, she then got picked up by a lady whose name was Raven. That was the first time she even met Mystique.

END FLASHBACK

Rogue then blinked some of her remaining tears away from her flashback to the past. Wolverine then walked past her and dumped her into the couch.

"Okay now, where the hell were you last night?!" Wolverine growled.

**End Chapter.**

**Oh my god. Sorry that took ages. Well, I'll tell you my excuses.**

**I went to America and Greece for awhile and had a holiday there.**

**I then had a computer bug that went for ages.**

**Then I got Windows 7 and totally forgot about this story.**

**Then when I did realize about it, we didn't have Microsoft Word installed on the computer.**

**Lastly, only recently I got Word and I hate WordPad so I didn't use that. So yup! **

**I'm really sorry! And, MERRY CHRISTMAS! So happy it's Christmas time. Even though there is still a week left! **


End file.
